Rosa Lavanda
by Felli Loss
Summary: [One-Shot][Gruvia] El idioma de las flores fue un curioso medio de comunicación que adoptaron las personas durante la hermosa época victoriana, mayormente fue utilizado para así expresar los sentimientos que una persona sentía. ¿Sabes que significa esta rosa lavanda en el lenguaje de las flores? — El pelinegro se mantuvo expectante. — Significa: "Me he enamorado de ti"
**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

— **Rosa Lavanda** —

 **By: Felli Loss**

「 Los personajes no me pertenecen son de **Hiro Mashima** , y este fic participa en el evento: " **Sentimientos Florales** " del grupo en facebook: **Gruvia en Fanfiction**.」

❝ _Deberías apresurarte y darle una respuesta a Juvia ¿No?_ ❞

Por milésima vez las palabras de Erza tomaron lugar en su mente, puesto que desde hace unos días el mismo pelinegro había notado que algo andaba mal. Desde hace varios días que había adoptado sin querer una actitud muy diferente a lo usual, en especial con cierta maga peliazul cuyo apellido era Lockser.

❝ _¿Qué me está pasando?_ ❞

Si, leyeron bien, Gray Fullbuster finalmente se dio cuenta de algo, le importaba poco si ya era bastante tarde, pero lo que el mismo temía, se había hecho realidad. Gray se había enamorado locamente de Juvia…

No es ninguna broma, los sentimientos desinteresados que tenía el mago de hielo hacia su compañera, comenzaron a obtener una descomunal fuerza al igual de una enorme importancia, sorprendiendo al pelinegro que al principio trató de negar esas emociones, pero al final se resignó y los aceptó.

❝ _¿Qué es lo que tengo atorado en el pecho?_ ❞

No es que la maga de agua le desagradara, en lo absoluto, el problema principal era que por los duros acontecimientos que hubo durante el trayecto de su vida, han provocado que su corazón fuera envuelto por una fría y resistente coraza de hielo.

Por sus acciones y debilidad –según él-, había perdido a su maestra Ul, a sus padres, a Silver quien había "regresado" de la muerte, Ultear y si las cosas seguían su curso, quizás iba a perder a Juvia también y Gray no quiere que eso suceda, especialmente con ella.

Juvia desde siempre ha estado a su lado, velando por su bienestar aún a pesar de haberla tratado mal desde un principio, siéndole indiferente rechazando o dejando a un lado esos sentimientos que ella siempre le profesaba y Gray hasta apenas estas alturas había comenzado a corresponder.

❝ _Ni siquiera sé qué respuesta dar, no sé como debo comportarme ni mucho menos teniéndola cerca de mí._ ❞

La coraza de hielo que envolvía su frío corazón finalmente se había derretido, dejándolo desprotegido y merced de la maga de agua.

❝ _Está bien lo admito, me he enamorado de Juvia. Estoy completamente loco por ella._ ❞

Pero ahora en lo que estaba más pensativo era el cómo darle su respuesta a la pobre Juvia que ya llevaba esperando por unos cuantos y largos años.

— ¡Maldición! ¿Porque el amor tiene que ser tan complicado? — se preguntaba el mago de hielo mientras apoyaba su frente contra la madera de la mesa.

— No es tu culpa, pero al menos ahora comprendes el como se siente Juvia ¿No? — dijo la joven Heartfilia acompañándolo junto con el resto del equipo. — Juvia te quiere y es muy obvio que ella aceptará tu respuesta por muy estupida que salga.

— Gracias por la ayuda, Lucy. — Gray no se mostró muy convencido, pero estaba agradecido por esa pequeña mano ayudante.

— Ahora debes buscar las palabras adecuadas para darle tu respuesta ¿no? — preguntó Erza mostrándose pensativa, teniendo su mano en el mentón. — ¿Y si solo le dices "Te Amo"?

— Erza, esto es muy complicado, esta es la primera vez que me enamoro y con que cara voy a decirle que la amo, después de tantos años que lleva esperándome. — tenía que encontrar la solución a su problema o de lo contrario, terminaría por arruinar todo.

— Juvia es capaz de esperarte toda una vida si es posible, así que aprovecha esta oportunidad, antes de que la pierdas por idiota. — Titania lo regañó levemente para así obligarlo a tomar cartas en el asunto y hacer que olvidara esa pequeña actitud negativa.

— Esta bien, buscaré alguna forma de decirle lo que siento. — el pelinegro asintió para comenzar a trabajar la cabeza.

— ¡Buenos días! — escucho esa voz la cual era la que menos quería escuchar ahora. Esa voz que desde hace tiempo, hacía que perdiera la razón.

Su conclusión fue un hecho y sus ojos vagaron hasta la entrada en donde se encontraba la hermosa "Reina de Roma", entrando muy sonriente al edificio del gremio, provocando que el corazón del Fullbuster intensificara sus latidos, la veía mucho mas hermosa y deseable ante su fija vista y no podía evitar mirarla de manera discreta.

Miró como la peliazul comenzó a saludar a todo mundo mientras se acercaba hacia la mesa en la cual este se encontraba junto con sus amigos. — Oh no, viene para acá... — lamentó tratando de buscar alguna salida de escape.

— Chicos, a Juvia le da mucho gusto verlos hoy. — dijo la hermosa joven al momento de acercarse. Gray notó que ella lo miró a los ojos fijamente y después cerrarlos mientras le sonreía con un tierno gesto. — Buenos días Gray-sama...

El Fullbuster tragó fuertemente su saliva y lo unico que hizo fue agachar su rostro que comenzaba a sentirlo con demasiada temperatura y solo usar su mano para agitarla con ligereza, saludándola en silencio, dejando a la chica completamente confundida por su comportamiento.

— Gray-sama...

La miró notándola algo sonrojada, haciéndola ver mas adorable que de costumbre. — ¿Quieres ir con Juvia a una misión?

Iba a abrir la boca para darle un automático si, pero prefirió callarse y actuar arisco como era de costumbre, aún no tenía una respuesta adecuada y no creía conveniente que este a solas con ella y mas por como sus sentimientos estaban alborotándose en su interior. — No puedo Juvia, tengo cosas que hacer. — disimulo desinterés, para levantarse de la mesa e irse del gremio, dejando a algunos confundidos por su inesperado comportamiento.

— Gray-sama... — la joven Lockser no hizo mas que observarlo marcha y cerrar fuertemente sus ojos, tratando de evitar que sus lagrimas fueran derramadas.

—「•••」—

El Devil Slayer seguía caminando sin rumbo entre las inmensas calles de Magnolia, buscando algún indicio de inspiración para la respuesta que tenía que darle con urgencia a su querida maga de agua, pero el siendo un inexperto en el amor, no era capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas y que le dieran un enorme sentimiento a la declaración.

— Tengo que ser cuidadoso, una palabra errónea y estoy acabado. — trató de calmarse, llevando su mano hacia sus traviesos cabellos oscuros mientras seguía su andar lo mas pacíficamente posible. Sin darse cuenta, se detuvo en una enorme tienda floral, pensando y pensando. — ¿Y si no es necesario que se lo diga? ¿Y si busco alguna manera de hacérselo saber sin necesidad de palabras? — esa era la única opción que tenía en mente, pero quizas pensó que era una mala idea el ejecutarla sin tener muy en claro que hacer. — ¡Maldición! ¿Porque es difícil decírselo? ¡¿Porque es muy difícil decirle que la quiero?!

— Creo que tengo la solución a tu problema. — la voz de una adorable anciana lo alertó y giró el rostro hacia atras donde encontró a la susodicha quien le sonreía con demasiada maternidad y con un gesto de manos, le pidió que se acercara mas. — Por lo que veo, eres un chico enamorado que no tiene ni la mas mínima idea de declararsele a la chica de sus sueños.

— ¿Como es que...? — recordó las palabras con las que fue interrumpido en breve. — Usted hace un momento dijo que tenía la solución a mis problemas. ¿A que se refiere con eso?

— Por supuesto... — sonrió nuevamente la anciana mientras se acercaba a una maceta donde ahí reposaban unas hermosas flores de tonalidad parecida al lavanda y tomó una de ellas para extendersela al chico que mostró confusión en la mirada. — Con esto es mas que suficiente.

— ¿Una rosa? ¿Y eso de que me sirve?

— Tal parece que no conoces el lenguaje de las flores.

Gray pestañeó algo curioso, era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar de aquello. — ¿Lenguaje de las flores? ¿Que es eso?

— El idioma de las flores fue un curioso medio de comunicación que adoptaron las personas durante la hermosa época victoriana, mayormente fue utilizado para así expresar los sentimientos que una persona sentía. — la mujer de gran edad dio una breve explicación, de la cual el Fullbuster logró captar a profundidad. — Y en este caso, si te es difícil el tener que revelar tus sentimientos con palabras, hazlo con este método, es mucho mas sencillo.

— Ya entiendo, entonces esto me ayudara en decirle a Juvia que la quiero sin necesidad de decírselo directamente.

— Captas rápido, así que esta rosa por su color es la mas indicada. — se la entregó al pelinegro quien al tenerla mas de cercan, notó lo hermosa que se veía esa bella flor. — ¿Sabes que significa esta rosa lavanda en el lenguaje de las flores?

El chico no hizo mas que negar, esperando con demasiada expectación. — "Me he enamorado de ti". — el joven al escuchar con profundidad, no evitó sonrojarse al grado de no poder disimular su rubor y trató de cubrirse con su brazo.

— E-Esto es demasiado.

— Con esto es mas que suficiente como para decirle a esa chica especial que ha logrado cautivar tu corazón. — la anciana miró al joven con ternura, para comenzar a prepararle un hermoso ramo de esas flores, ante la sorprendida y expectante mirada del Devil Slayer. — Toma... — le entregó un ramo de flores lavanda que inmediatamente fueron tomadas por el Fullbuster quien al tener la intensión de pagarle, ella lo negó. — No es necesario que me pagues, es un regalo porque veo que eres un chico bueno, bondadoso y que protegerás los sentimientos de tu amada sin importar un costo, la única manera que puedas regresarme el favor, es trayendo a tu futura novia para conocerla.

— ¡Si! ¡Muchas gracias, le aseguró que así será! — dijo mostrando un gran agradecimiento y respeto para irse apresurado rumbo a Fairy Hills, ya que ahora necesitaba un favor de Erza.

—「•••」—

La maga de agua tomó el camino largo rumbo a los dormitorios femeninos, manteniendo una mirada algo depresiva porque aún no superaba la actitud que el pelinegro tuvo con ella hoy en la mañana. — Juvia debería rendirse ¿no? — dijo mientras llegaba a la puerta principal e ingresaba, encontrándose inmediatamente a Erza. — Buenas tardes Erza-san.

— ¿Juvia, que es lo que te pasa? — la Scarlet mostró sorpresa por ver así a su amiga. — No me lo digas, sigues así por lo de hace rato. ¿Verdad? — la peliazul asintió y la pelirroja suspiró para tocarle el hombro. — Juvia, ya no es necesario que hagas eso, ahora muestra una bonita sonrisa y ve a tu habitación, algo ahí esta esperándote.

— ¿Eh? ¿Algo esperando a Juvia? — la joven Lockser no entendió a donde quería llegar la joven de cabellos escarlatas, pero lo único que hizo fue apresurarse para ver cual era esa sorpresa que ahora mismo yacía en su dormitorio. Corrió en lo que restaba del camino y abrió de un portazo, abriendo los ojos en par al ver lo que estaba frente a ella.

En una pequeña mesa que decoraba su cuarto, se encontraba un hermoso ramo de flores con un color un tanto peculiar, y debajo de ella reposaba un sobre blanco con un mensaje oculto en el.

— ¿Pero que...? — la maga de agua se acercó completamente sonrojada y tomó el ramo para mirar lo hermosas que estaban las flores, para tener entre sus manos el sobre que abrió con prisas y leer lo que estaba escrito.

Sus ojos se intensificaron y fuertes lágrimas cayeron pesadamente sobre sus mejillas, puesto que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. — ¡Gray-sama! — se sintió en la necesidad de verlo aunque fuera por unos segundos, así que fue rápidamente en su búsqueda y encararlo, para saber si era verdad y no una broma.

Como ya era demasiado tarde, supuso que estaría ya en su casa, así que ahorró el tiempo de ir al gremio e ir al hogar del Fullbuster rápidamente. — ¡Gray-sama, Gray...! — una vez que había llegado, tocó un par de veces a la puerta de madera, esperando a que el Fullbuster apareciera.

Tal y como lo esperaba, el pelinegro abrió la puerta y mostró algo de sorpresa y nerviosismo por ver a la maga de agua llorar. ¿Acaso había hecho en su plan?

— J-Juvia... ¿Q-Que pasa...? — su debilidad era el ver a las mujeres llorar, pero especialmente a ella.

La Lockser no perdió tiempo y se lanzó a sus brazos, para ambos entrar a la casa y caer al suelo. — ¡J-Juvia, espera...! — tenía pensado en quitársela de encima, pero al ver la enorme sonrisa decorar los labios de la maga, se mantuvo expectante.

— ¿Es verdad esto? — Juvia lo miró directamente a los ojos. — ¿Enserio Gray-sama quiere a Juvia? — tenía que estar segura que era una realidad y no un sueño.

El Fullbuster se mantuvo callado y solo le acarició el cabello. — Si, pero como fue difícil para mi decírtelo directamente, decidí hacerlo de una manera un poco diferente, pero creo que fue una pésima idea ¿no?

— ¡Claro que no! ¡A Juvia le gustaron las rosas, son las flores favoritas de Juvia!

Frunció el seño y mostró un leve sonrojo. — Me alegra saber eso... — aprovechando que ambos estaban solos, se acercó para depositar un suave beso en los labios, dejando a la pobre maga elemental un poco aturdida y al final esta colapsó del desmayo. — ¿Eh? ¿Juvia? ¡Hey... no te desmayes en un momento tan importante! — dijo zarandeándola de forma leve, pero fue inútil, Juvia estaba vagando por su loa imaginación de nuevo.

El Fullbuster no pensó que esa sería la reacción final de su compañera, pero es sus interiores estaba feliz y finalmente tranquilo al saber que Juvia a pesar de todo este tiempo, aún siguió esperándolo hasta ahora.

— Te amo Juvia... — aprovecho la inconsciencia de la chica para susurrarle en el oido y despues levantarla para cerrar la puerta y llevarla a su habitación en espera de que esta despertara pronto.

¿Y que fue lo que decía la carta? Bien, decía lo siguiente:

 _Juvia, sabes que soy una persona fría que no entiende el como es tener que expresar sus sentimientos y emociones de una manera abierta, soy demasiado contrario a ti, tu que siempre expresas de una y mil formas el amor que sientes hacia a mi y eso en parte me molesta, no en el aspecto de que siempre dices amarme, sino porque tengo algo de envidia hacia ti porque fácilmente haces lo que yo no lo he logrado hacer hasta ahora._

 _Es por eso que he decidido esta vez dejar de huir de mis sentimientos y decirte lo que realmente siento, pero por ahora me es posible hacerlo de esta manera, así que por favor recibe este pequeño y sencillo presente, pero pensé que era lo mas adecuado para ti._

 _Estoy agradecido de tenerte a mi lado..._

 _Atte: Gray Fullbuster._

 _PD: ¿Sabes que es el lenguaje de las flores? Es algo nuevo que aprendí el día de hoy y que me ayudó mucho en mi declaración. ¿Porque crees que escogí estas flores en especifico? En el idioma de las flores, las rosas lavanda significan: Me haz flechado, me he enamorado de ti._

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **By: Felli Loss**


End file.
